


It's a demon

by peachymomo



Series: Stray Kids Crack [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ALL THE CRACK, Crack, I just wanted to write something, I promise, but im not, hyunjin is mean but it's funny, im a huge idiot, im jisung and my best friend is hyunjin, it took me like 10 minutes, this makes no sense, this story is on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymomo/pseuds/peachymomo
Summary: Demons are real. Felix and Jisung knew thatorFelix and Jisung are stupid and Hyunjin is a jerk





	It's a demon

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i still won't edit

It was a normal day at Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jisung, and Felix's house. Seungmin was in his room sleeping since he's been very tired these days. Hyunjin left the night before and still isn't back. While Felix is taking a shower in one bathroom and Jisung in the other.   
 

 Felix was playing his music humming along not much going on there. While washing his hair he closes his eyes not wanting soap to get in his precious eyes. Not much happening here. Not even five seconds a loud bang is heard. The bang sounds like something banging on the walls. Felix opens his eyes which causes soap in get in them. "Ahhhh my eyes!!" He screams trying to keep them open. "ITS DEMONS I KNEW IT!" Felix screams again while trying to get the soap out of his eyes.

  Before the banging started to happen Jisung was in the bathroom taking a shower as well. It was nice and quiet. His eyes were closed as he was washing the soap from his hair. Then the loud banging started. Jisung keeps his eyes closed, because he read somewhere that if you open your eyes while a demon is in the bathroom with you they will kill you. "FIGHT ME YOU BITCH ASS DEMON!" He yells taking a step forward. That wasn't a good idea because the soap bar was on the floor and he stepped right on it. "AH FUCK" He screams fall backwards.   
  

While all this was happening a certain boy was in the living room laughing his ass off. That boy was Hyunjin. He left last night for who knows what reason but returned when he returned the two boys where in the shower. Both boys run out from the bathroom. Felix fully dressed and Jisung was wrapped in a towel. Jisung had a little cut on his head and it was bleeding, while Felix eyes were red. All three boys start yelling at each other until. "CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP!?" An angry Seungmin yelled walking out of his rooms and to the living room. The usually quiet boy was yelling at the three idiots. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @flirtymomo  
> if you have request ill take them because im bored and wanna write :3  
> i'm working on another au right now it'll be posted later today


End file.
